skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Ranger
Skylanders Rangers is the 5th game in the series where you swap the arms of 16 diffrent rangers. Each have their own unique abilities to go through, here is the list. Grapple Punch Pull Block Cut Blast target Plot 200 years ago the dreaded Count Moneybones created a device to make everyone a zombie on Sunshore island. But he was stop by a elite group of Skylanders know as the Ranges they manage to defeat him and destroy his device but the explosion change the rangers allowing them to swap arms but were bashins to earth and Sunshore island was unprotected for 200 years. Now 200 years later a army of the most deadlist villain come to attack Sunshore islands on the Core of Light Festivial. Now it's up to the Skylanders to capture all the villains and figure out why the villians are attacking the Sunshore islands. Eon's Intro 'Greeting portal masters I am Eon and this is Skylands a magical world filled with wonder and exciment and home of the Skylanders protecter of this place. I notice you got a special group of Skylanders the Rangers. The Rangers were defenders of the Sunshore islands but when the darkness arrive on the islands so was Count Moneybone an Evil undead greedy invetor. He planed to make everyone on the Sunshore islands undead with a device called the undeadlizer and plans to use it to hit it on the aunnual Core of Light festivials. But he was foil by the protector of Sunshore island they were the Rangers. Alough they manage to defeat Count Moneybone machine Count Moneybone have one more trick up his sleves. He locked the Rangers in his lair and overloaded the Traptaium crystals and blasted the Ranger out of Skylands. But the Power of the Traptaium crystals gave the Rangers a new ablity the ablity to swap arms and send them to earth along with the shatterd traptium that form traps. Now you've have found them which means a great evil is heading towrards the Sunshore Islands planning on destorying the core of light. Now Portal masters be ready for your time to send the Rangers and Save skylands.'' New skylanders and rangers '''Earth Rocko (Ranger): A hard hitter. Sluge: Let's slurge on through SandStrom: Dirt in your eyes? Cystazals (Ranger): Shocking isn't it? Air Puff bag: Bloated up Thunderbird (Ranger): Soaring high. Hot air (ranger): Heat it up. Twril:swriling around. Fire Burnout: Feel the heat Meltdown (Ranger): Feeling hot. Heatwave: Smoking hot Hot rod(Ranger): Hot Hot Hot! Water Cold Fusion (Ranger): It's cold in here. Squidbeard (Ranger):Stick to you. Shark Tooth: Staying sharp. Blizzard: Feel the cold Life Buzzsaw (Ranger): Saw it coming. Nutmag (Ranger): Go nuts. Snap Dragon: Let's get snappy! Undead Cryptic (Ranger): Kinghty knight. Tech Telsa coil (Rangers): Shocking isn't it? Polaity (Ranger): Opposite attacrt Magic Star light (Ranger): Twinkle Twinkle little star. Light Sunspot (Giant): Praise the sun White out: Shine on. Dark Event Horzion (Giant): I'll suck you in. Midkinght: The Darkness is Coming. Villians Earth Bouldersmash (Clockwork leader) Brute (Clockwork leader) Biclopes Air Sheep mage (Clockwork leader) Cyclone Fire Burnance (Clockwork leader) Oil slick Water Noodles (Clockwork leader) Squidbeard Life Barb wire (Clockwork leader) Life spell punck Undead Count Money bones (Clockwork leader) Tech Baron Von shellshock (Clockwork leader.) Magic Mesmelda (Clockwork leader) Light Illuimoui (Clockwork leader) Dark Frightengale (Clockwork leader) Levels Chapter 1: Peaceful pasture Chapter 2: Thorny jungle Chapter 3: Overgrown ruins. Chapter 4: Wilikin music theather. Chapter 5: Traptaium Mines Chapter 6: Oil lakes Chapter 7: Gem Trails Chapter 8: Frosy town Chapter 9: Glacier valley Chapter 10: Cycopes mountian Chapter 11: Trash mountian Chapter 12: Scarp yard valley Chapter 13: Sheepy feild Chapter 14: The Sheep storm Chapter 15: Dream feilds Chapter 16: Nightmare realm Chapter 17: Count Moneybone lair 3DS Story Dragons Peak is under Thereat of Kaos. As he plans to build a giant K-Bot to rule all of skylands. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Unfinished? Category:Skylanders: Ranger Category:Skylanders Series Category:Cutiesaurs